


Dragons of the Tournament

by Kelrifice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Feel-good, Friendship/Love, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelrifice/pseuds/Kelrifice
Summary: What if the wizard culture wasn't the only one hiding. What if they were tired of the way things where being run and a change was needed. Everything has come to a head at the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Is the wizarding world ready for these forces to show themselves. For there is a secret to be found that will surprise and change the outcome of the world they know.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Surprise, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Dragons of the Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.
> 
> First time writer, feel free to comment and leave your thoughts on my story. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Wizards of the Coast. If you are able to Id the names(from WotC), where they have come and there is also a quote in here somewhere, let me know. As there are a couple of names I have used, as I enjoyed these characters in their original text and so they appear in honour.
> 
> I always found it odd that teenagers were able to outsmart the dragons. In most of the stories I have read, dragons have always been an alpha creature/monster and very smart. Even in the story you hear about it takes multiply witches or wizards to deal with a dragon with years of training under their belt. Yet a teenage witch and wizards seem to be able to beat them within a short period of time, which I found odd. So this is my take on the first task with dragons, with a twist of course. 

** Dragons of the Tournament **

First Week of November, 1994

In a large dark cavern deep below the Scandinavian mountain range, twelve large figure sit around a large raised out cropping. Voices can be heard yelling and roaring their dislike, hatred and finally worry. For what is to come, should they stand as they are.

"Do these wizards know no ..." one yells, only to be interrupted by The Ancient. That has finally entered the cavern. " Enough, this bickering is getting us nowhere. Mother has always looked out for those that believe and follow her rules."

Settling down The Ancient looks about the cavern, eyeing the others, even though they have centuries of experience , they are still young compared to himself. "I believe this is Mothers way, to ask us for help. Events have happened, the rebirth of one of her chosen and lack of skill, failing power of these so call wizards now hold."

"What do would you recommend we do about this situation then Sir" says one of the smaller figures.

" We shall let these wizards hold their silly event." The Ancient states, quickly raises his forearms holding off the others. " We shall attend this pathetic event. Those that are chosen to go, shall do what their opponents attempt to do, back onto them." Smiling slightly he states, "They will not hold back their strength but show these wizard, the true might of those they think less of them. As of lately they have thought themselves higher than those that also share Mothers gift."

The figures start to chuckle in seeing what this will bring to the foolish wizards. Till one figure softly states, "It rumored that the child is evolved with this event, Sir."

"It shall be alright," states the Ancient. " Mother, more than likely has a plan for her chosen and said child."

With this said the figures soft talk amongst themselves, you can hear laughter every so often as they talk about the coming event and the fun that shall be seen and heard.

-={}=-

November 24, 1994

If anyone had been playing attention to the wizards entering the grounds of Hogwarts today. They would have realized that there was a large number of witches and wizards wearing robes and cloaks of sold green, others in a silvery blue, a larger number in red and gold and finally a few in black and bronze all the while talking softly with each. They may have event heard the occasional growl or hiss.

Sadly there were few guards, but even they were paying more attention to today's events. Then these strange witches and wizards attending, despite events that happen less than 5 months ago. These witches and wizards stayed in large group as they sat around the large stadium that was created for the first event of the Triwizard Tournament.

Sometime later, when the stadium has become full of guest, students and the judges. A short hush falls over the crowd as one of the judges stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen" announces Ludo Bagman" Welcome to the first task of this great event, The Triwizard Tournament!" Stopping briefly to allow the crowds yell and cheer in excitement. The odd witches and wizards are softly smiling and smirking.

"We hope you are prepared for fun and excitement as our four, yes four you heard me correctly. Our four champions shall give their all in today`s events. For this first tasks, we will be testing their bravery and quick thinking. For they will be against, DRAGONS! Our champions will be retrieving a golden egg from a nesting mother. " Bagman yells, as the crowd yells and cheers in excitement. For most, it will be their first time seeing dragons and everyone wants to see how the champions will tackle the task.

"The judges for the tournament are as follows; Barty Crouch Snr, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff and myself." As their name was called they stood up and waved to the crowd, or as in Karkaroff case just sneered." We have already drew the order our champions will attempted this task. So without further ado, let's bring in first dragon. The Swedish Short-Snout"

A large silvery blue dragon is lead into the stadium as it follows its eggs, as the dragon keepers levitate them towards a nest in the middle of the stadium field. As soon as the eggs are lowered and placed into the nest the Swedish Short-Snout can be heard inhaling causing the dragon keepers to quickly flee as they realize what is about to happen.

The crowd watches on, in now fear and excitement as the dragon breathes fire into the air. Those closest can feel the heat coming off the dragon flame and are quickly realizing that this may be more then what they thought as the dragon settles down onto the nest.

"Our first champion is Cedric Diggory, of our very own HOGWARTS" yells Bagman as he raises his wand to fire off a cannon blast with his wand to summon the champion. The crowd, those of Hogwarts start to chant Cedrics name as he enters. While some rejoice and the strangers just smirk and wonder what the outcome will be.

-={}=-

Cedric slowly enters the stadium field shielding his eye as he enters to provide a quick relief from the sudden sunlight from being inside. Taking in the noise and crowd cheering his name he quickly raises his arm wand waves to crowd causing them to cheer even louder before stepping to the field to face his dragon.

Entering the ring Cedric eyes the Swedish Short-Snout, looking for any sudden movement. Yet, the dragon simple stands over her nest guarding it. Cedric knowing they are warily of animals getting close to their nest decides on his plan.

Cedric quickly transfigures a couple of large nearby rocks into dogs and send them out to the dragons nest, in hopes to draw her away. Yet the dragon simple alternates her eyes between the dogs getting closer and back to him, as if judging him.

-={}=-

Lyriss watched the wizard name Cedric enter the stadium and wave to the crowd, growling softly. She watches on as the wizard casts a spell, and then sends the animations towards her. Her eyes alternates from the animation and Cedric, pondering the situation. Coming to the realization that he hopes to create a fear, for the safety of her clutch.

Lyriss growls and release a wave of her magic, that causes the animation to become undone. Lyriss now focus her full attention towards Cedric and unleashes a wave of dragon fear towards him.

-={}=-

Cedric watches as the dogs run towards the Swedish Short-Snout only to reach the mid-point and to his surprise, turn back into the rocks from which he created them from.

Cedric suddenly feels a presence of something or someone, yet unsure as to where he quickly looks around fearful. His eyes in his made search make contact with the dragon and he feels terror he has never felt before.

-={}=-

The crowd which had be cheering and chanting to this point suddenly gasp in shock as the transfiguration fails. The judges are looking to each other as they realizes that something has happened. Yet, they are unsure to as what and are unable to do anything as they watch on.

The crowd watches on in shock as they watch Cedric look around wildly like he is trying to find something till he faces the dragon.

The judges and crowd simply watch as Cedric slowly starts to shake and tremble, the front of his pant quickly darkening. Till he finally collapses onto the ground, appearing to be muttering to himself and shaking.

-={}=-

Lyriss stares Cedric unleashing wave after wave of dragon fear upon him. She can feel his mind slowly breaking down under the onslaught of her magic, he relives himself and starts shaking in spot.

Pressing more and more of her dragon fear onto Cedric, Lyriss could feel his mind collapse under her power, pressing till she could no long feel any rational thought. She watched the now useless wizard collapse onto the ground.

Lyriss smiling, rears up and roars in victory. Before looking around the crowd of witches, wizards, her brother and sisters, who smile down towards her and nod in acknowledge of a job well done.

-={}=-

The crowd silent from the transfiguration spell failure are jolted back at the roar of the Swedish Short-Snout, alarming all as they realize that something has happen.

" Keepers and healer to the stadium quickly" yells Bagman, " I sure our Hogwarts champion is simple in shock folks."

As the dragon keepers rush into the stadium and find it is quite easy to removed the dragon, back to her hold pen. On the other hand the judges and crowds watch on as a Healer levitate Cedric out of the stadium and into the healing tent.

"Cedric should be return shortly to receive his points" Bagman starts to say only to be interrupted by an owl delivering a message to the judges booth. "Just a moment folks some has just come up."

All the judges look alarmed as they read the message as it simple states that Cedric will have to be transferred to Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's. As Cedric seemed to have lost all mental faculties and unable to cope from some type of magic, as he is in constant fear of everything.

Bagman, Crouch, Dumbledoor, Maxime and Karkaroff quickly talk amongst themselves realizing they unable to help, as a healer as already found his condition beyond most everyday magic's. Sadly for Cedric but it seems he will no long be able to complete in the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do to suffering an unknown injury Cedric has been withdrawn from the tournament as he is no longer able to continue" Bagman states sadly to the shocked crowd.

The crowd looks to one another in wonder and fear as the witches and wizards do not understand what has happen. The oddly dressed witches and wizards although do. They are quite pleased with the outcome of the first wizards and cannot wait to see what will happen in the next round.

"Keepers our next dragon please" ask Bagman, then with a little flourish "The Common Welsh Green"

As a slightly smaller and slimmer earthy brown with flecked green dragon is lead into the stadium. Once again the eggs are levitate into place. As the dragon seem to swivel its head back and forth as to unsure of its self before quickly making its way over to its clutch. Curling around them as to protect them from all. The crowd cheers at the sight of the dragon, which seem much calmer and if possible warily of what is happening around it.

" Now folk, let us not get down. We have 3 more champions to watch to see they will handle their tasks!" cheers Bagman. " Hailing from the famous Beauxbatons Academy of Magic we have our next champion, the lovely Fleur Delacour" Bagman raises his wand to fire off a cannon blast with his wand to summon the champion.

As the crowds once again, start cheering in hopes for a better and more exciting show. Although in the crowd there are those hoping for the veela witch to suffer or even be killed. As this creature doesn't belong or even have the right to weld magic.

-={}=-

As Fleur is unaware of what has happened to the pervious champion, she boldly enters the stadium with her hand above her head waving to the cheering crowd.

Fleur slowly looks around before judging the dragon before her, as it lays on its nest watching and studying her. Fleur slowly move forward towards the dragon looking for any movement, yet nothing happens.

So Fleur decides to put her plan into action by singing the dragon to sleep. Enchanting and channeling her magic through her voice. While also creating the instrumental background to accompaniment her. Fleur slowly starts to sing C'est L'amour.

-={}=-

Crematia has always been careful and watchful of those around her. Making it harder to predict her outcomes, yet she is surprised when she hears the name of Delacour. Remembering back, she recalls the famous Veela singers, the Delacour conclave.

Even more so when the young Delacour that stands before her starts singing, even though it is laced with her magic. Settling down to enjoy the show, Crematia slowly starts purring softly along with the young Delacour as the song moves along.

-={}=-

As Fleur sings, she is surprised at how the dragon has reacted. It has settled down to the point that she can even feel the slight vibrations in the ground from the dragon purring, surprising her. Knowing that this song must end, she slowly starts pumping more and more of her magic into her voice.

Yet as Fleur watches it seems to have no effect on the dragon. Quickly realizing that she using up her magic reserves, she gives one final push hoping it will cause the dragon to fall asleep. 

-={}=-

Dumbledore slowly starts to feel the effect of Fleur's spell and enchantment, and quickly cast a shield around the judges so they do not become enchanted and put to sleep. The other judges realizing what has happen nod their thanks towards Dumbledore.

The judges watch as Fleur sings and look on in amazement as the crowd around the stadium slow starts to nod off. Yet there are a number of witches and wizards that seem immune to her song, yet they watch in amazement and delight.

-={}=-

Crematia can't believe her luck, a Delacour singing for her personally. Well to get the silly egg from her but it is for her.

Crematia beams down at the young Delacour as she falls to her knees in exhaustion. Realizing that Delacour didn't harm or try cause injury, she look up towards the softly growls and runts, too softly for the witches and wizards to hear, yet her brother and sister will hear her clearly. They agree with her, as she slowly rises from the nest. Slowly she pick up the golden egg in her mouth, as the crowd watches on, although most seem to have fallen asleep from the performance.

Slowly she walks forward, till she can reach out with her neck to the young and talented singer. Locking eyes with the young Delacour _'You have done well youngling, I cannot wait to hear the famous Delacour conclave sing again'_ Crematia states telepathic to her. Before slowly lowering her head just before the young singer and placing the egg within her reach before turning around to head back to nest.

-={}=-

Fleur is spent, her strength and magic is all but gone, as she collapses onto her knees in exhaustion. Watching the dragon she is alarmed when it stands up from the nest and even more so when it reaches into the nest to pick up the golden egg with its mouth. Unable to move as the dragon slowly moves towards her, she hears " Keepers quickly to the stadium." From a yelling Bagmen.

Knowing her time is more then quickly coming to an end, as the keepers will not make it in time and on the verge of falling asleep the dragon comes to an stop. Fleur looking up at the dragon in fear and exhaustion suddenly hear something in her head, _' You have done well youngling, I cannot wait to hear the famous Delacour conclave singers again.'_ States a soft yet harsh voice.

 _'What?! The famous Delacour conclave singers?'_ wonders Fleur getting lost in her own thoughts before she is suddenly snapped back to reality as the dragon places the golden egg before her. As the golden egg rolls into her grasp she is finally overcome and slumps over the egg and falls asleep.

-={}=-

The judges watch in horror as another champion collapse and yet even more when said dragon slowly starts approaching Fleur. "Keepers quickly to the stadium" yells Bagmen, wake those that have fallen asleep.

The crowd gasps upon waking seeing the events before them. Yet the judges all know that they will not be quick enough. The dragon though simple approaches Fleur, to simple place the golden egg before her. Before turning and walking away as Fleur collapses on top of the egg.

The dragon keepers seeing the dragon away from the nest quickly levitate the eggs out of the stadium and to the enclosure where the Common Green Welsh is being held. The crowd cheers as it seems finally a champion has finally completed the task. They watch as the Healer quickly approaches Fleur laying on the ground. Where she quickly inspects her, before levitating her out to the healer tent and they then realize that all again may not be well.

"Well that was surely a great performance by the lovely Miss. Delacour. Hopefully, she will be joining us soon so that she can hear her results" states Bagmen. Only to see the Healers owl arrive once again, to inform the judges that Fleur is alright but has passed out do depleting her core as well being physically and mental exhausted from the task. "It seems our fair champion has over done herself in this event and is in need of a rest." Bagmen tells the crowd.

There is cheering as the crowd rejoices upon hear the champion is fine, as well as laughing as some sections, mocking her for her heritage. Luckily for those individuals, a low growl rolling out from The Ancient that stood amongst them, warning his brothers and sister to wait. As there was two more task to watch and bide their time.

It is near to The Ancient that Sebastien and Apolline Delacour sit. The former unaware to what is happening around him but pleased that his daughter survived her task. The latter sensing something much greater is happening around her and this tournament. Since arriving Apolline instincts have been on high alert, yet at the same time they are letting her know they shale be protected by this power which confuses her. Apolline knows she must simple trust this power and it will not harm her and her family. She watches the score for her daughters performance be announced, scoring 23 points out of a possible 50. The highest coming from both Dumbledore and Maxime and the lowest from Karkaroff. Which does not surprise her as knowing of his background. She is pleased to hear the crowd cheering for daughter as it seems they are getting for the next challenger.

"With that fine score for Miss Delacour, which currently places her in first! But, that can change with the next two contenders. Keepers please bring in our next dragon, The Chinese Fireball," Bagman says with a wave of his hands sweeping across the stadium. "A fun fact for some of our lions in the crowd, it's also known as the Lion Dragon."

The dragon keepers once again lead in a dragon into the stadium but this one is larger than the last two. The Chinese Fireball walks into the stadium its red scale looking as though they have just been polish while the golden spikes on the fringe of its snub-snouted face gleam with deadly intent. 

It appears to be take after its second name, as it boldly and proudly strides after its eggs. Keeping a watchful outlook, the eggs are placed into the nest in the center of the stadium floor. As the keepers retreat, the Chinese Fireball instead of settling down, it stalks around it. As if too lay claim the nest, before letting loose a deeper and more primal roar.

At this the keepers look back in fear as they suddenly realize it is a male and not a female Chinese Fireball guarding the nest. They had checked and made sure multiply times before and during the set up for the event, that all the dragon where female. Although it is usually a female guarding the nest, it is known that the male Chinese Fireball will also take turn guarding the nest, and you simply didn't even try to disturbed the male as they were more vicious to all that approach. As they wanted to please and impress their much larger mate. None of the keeper, are sure when or where the mix up happened. Just that it is now to late and they hope the champion would be careful.

The crowd watches on as the Chinese Fireball walks into the stadium. The lions in the stands as Bagmen states the other name, taking pride in the strength and power of the dragon before them.

"Before us, a beast of the East," yells outs Bagmen, almost as if understanding him the dragon lets out another great roar. Shaking all present in awe at the power and making them wonder if the beast could actually understand. The roar although made sure the crowd did not her the growls from some members."And next we have Viktor Krum! The seeker that knows no fear." Raising his wand with one hand to fire off a cannon blast while the other sweeps forwards.

-={}=-

Viktor stalks into the stadium, only briefly stopping to give a quick look up to the judges booth, giving a quick nod to Professor Karkaroff. He knows his plan, blind the dragon and steal the egg, as the dragon fumbles around in pain and anger.

Smirking Viktor turn back to the dragon before him, and starts to fire the Conjunctivitis Curse aiming at the dragon's eye. The First, second and third curse seem to be on track, only for the dragon to move its head slight just before it reaches if final target.

Viktor keeps on firing the curse only to get frustrated more as they keep missing. Move forward a bit more, as the dragon starts to lean its head away and down closer to the ground. Being a seeker is a good thing in quidditch as they have a singular focus and right now Viktor focus was on hitting the dragons eye. Used to keeping an eye out for active objects, Viktor sadly fails to recognize that the dragon is making his body parallel and leaving the tail still slightly behind him.

-={}=-

Pyraxxus followed the wizards into the stadium chuckling to himself. They thought him female yet with a simple cantrip, he made them think he was female. Eyeing the nest they have placed the clutch in, he stalks around it. Pyraxxus knows that if any harm shall fall these clutch his mate, Matafleur who is in the stands looking down on him, will skin and debone him alive before ending his existence.

As he completes his circle of the nest, he lets forth a powerful roar staking his claim to this new and his will to defend it from all. From the corner of his eye he sees Matafluer and hears her low growl in agreement and approval of his claim. He turns to see a wizard stalk into the stadium, almost as if he was the predator in this event. Realizing this wizard will bring a threat to his clutch, Pyrasxxus prepares himself for a battle.

As soon as the wizard turns around he starts to cast spells at his face, Pyrasxxus quickly understands the wizard is aiming for his eyes. Upon that realization , he simple moves his head slightly at the seemingly last moment, to the wizard at least, while always keeping his body between the clutch and wizard. The spells seem painfully slow compared to some of the spells they use and from those of past ages, that were used to hunt them. As Pyrasxxus keeps dodging the incoming spells he see the frustration building in the wizard, smiling a plan slowly starts to form.

-={}=-

Viktor is frustrated, this simple creature seems to be dodging his spells, how is this possible. As he keeps on firing the Conjunctivitis Curse, he is making the dragon retreat. Smirking at the dragon, he moves forward more as the Chinese Fireball seems to be slowly trying to hide his eyes by simple shifting its body, silly creature.

Pressing his apparent advantage Viktor more forward a bit more bring him along side one of the large stone pillars. Realizing that he could use the pillar for shelter, Viktor stops and starts to cast even quicker. Suddenly the Chinese Fireball shifts its body quickly and Viktor catches a flash of red to his left eye, before he is over come with pain and darkness.

-={}=-

Pyrasxxus keeps dodging the spells being fire at his eyes, while watching the position of the wizard. As the wizard approaches the pillar Pyrasxxus, finalizes his position. Watching the wizard continuing to fire his spell and it seems like he is smirking as he has the advantage.

 _'Foolish wizard'_ thinks Pyrasxxus, and decides to act on his plan.

Casting is slight haste spell upon himself, Pyrasxxus quickly pivots and whips his tail around, catching the wizard on left side. Pyrasxxus watches the look of shock and pain cover the wizards face as his tail connects, crushing the wizards left side, before the follow thru continues into the side of the pillar. Where the force of the blow cracks the pillar and he feels the wizard body be wetly crushed between his tail and stone.

As Pyrasxxus pivots again, this time with his head shooting forward like a cobra striking, while withdrawing his tail. Halfway to the target he inhales, only to release his flame onto vanquished foe. Pyrasxxus makes sure his flame is hot enough so nothing but ash will be left of the one that threaten his clutch, as he sit back and watches his flame.

It is not long till he hear the call for the ones that brought him into this stadium, knowing that his clutch is more important and this threat has been dealt with he turns and follows the trainers back toward the enclosure that he arrived in.

-={}=-

The crowd watches on as Viktor start unleashing his spells upon the dragon, they start to cheer and gasp at the close calls that Viktor seems to have over the Chinese Fireball. Although the judges, all but Karkaroff, seem to be alarmed at the spell which is being casted, which will permanently injure the dragon. They understand each champion must complete the given task, to how they see fit.

The dragon keepers on the other hand, simply look on in horror as Viktor continues to cast his spell at the dragon. Simply knowing that there is only one possible out come to this fight, only one will be able to left alive after this battle.

The judges are surprised as the dragon has yet to react to the spells, other than to reposition his body and moving the head back farther. It is at this point that Dumbledore starts to realizes there is more then what appear to be happening, as Viktor is slowly moving forward. Dumbledore knows he will be unable to intervene till the champion has been injured and then is in immediate danger of being killed.

The other judges are cheering at the apparent victory that Viktor is currently showing, as the dragon continues to retreat and try to protect itseft. Dumbledore continues to madly look around field to see what the dragon is trying to accomplish, suddenly he realizes the positioning of the stone pillars, and the horrible truth dawns on him.

The dragon currently has his body currently ahead of his head of his head and tail. The former like a cobra getting ready to strike and the latter like a whip being cocked ready to also strike. Dumbledore in horror and the other judge in delight as Viktor has finally beside the pillar and it seems as if he has shelter if the dragon decides to use his fire breath.

Dumbledore feels a slight pulse of magic, he knows that is only possible because of his knowledge and power this is he is able to, and quickly tried to determine where this magic has originated from. 

Although unable to determine the magic originates from Dumbledore, the rest of the judges and crowd watch on as the Chinese Fireball seems to explored into action and whips its tail around, smashing into the side of Viktor. Time seems to slow down as they watch the tail of the dragon strike Viktor and how he conforms to the tail, as the strength of the blow become apparent. Then suddenly as it seemed time has stopped it, it speeds back up again, only for both the judges and crowd to scream in horror and denial at what they are watching.

The crowd and judges are powerless, as they watch as the dragon's tail follows thru with its attack. Viktor is slammed into the rock pillar with a wet slap, the pillar cracks under the force of the blow. The crowd watches as the tail comes away from the pillar where the broken and bloody body of Viktor Krum has be crushed, it remains standing for but a second, before collapsing onto the ground leaving a bloody impact print on the pillar.

Before the crowd can even come to it senses to what they have witness, the dragon once again explodes into action, as its head strikes forth only for it to release a torrent of fire onto the fallen body of Viktor Krum. Quickly causing some of the guest to become sick and other to look away in horror at the site of this young and talented wizard be killed.

It is at this point some members of the crowd quickly realize that maybe all this fame and glory is not worth it and they are lucky to have, and to hold dear and cherish what they have.

"Ke ... keepers to the stadium please" calls Bagman, wide eye in horror at realizing this would not bode well. They had just witnessed the death of a rising Quidditch star and there will be fall out, as they had stated this tournament would be safer compared to previous ones. He would have called for the healers but there is nothing but ash left and even that is displaced when the dragons leaves a slight breeze in its wake.

As the Chinese Fireball is lead out of the stadium, Bagman calls out for a moment of silence for Viktor Krum. Sniffles, soft crying and soft denials can be heard from the crowd.

Although in the crowd there are some that are growl and grunting too softly for human ear, agreeing with the outcome of this event. Matafleur herself is quiet impressed with her mate, and thinking about how she should reward Pyrasxxus. The Ancient smiles and adds his agreement with the others, although it is the next event he ponders. He knows Mother always has a plan, he wonders where this event will lead them and the effect it will have on the world at large.

As the crowd and judges observer the moment of silence, Dumbledore and the dragon keepers are left in thought to the events so far. None of these behaviours have ever been exhibited before, by any dragons. It is as though something has cause the dragons to change their behaviour but, what could it be. It makes the dragon keepers wonder what else they have missed and how much more there is to learn about these magnificent beasts. As for Dumbledore, he is left in worry for Harry Potter, as he is needed for the fight against Voldemort and to complete the prophecy.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen, for the moment of silence. But sadly the tournament stop for no one. We must move onto our final contestant, Harry Potter. Keepers if you could please, bring out the final dragon." Says Bagmen, who suddenly realizes that the most dangerous and deadly dragon is next. " The Hungarian Horntail!"

The dragon keepers quickly move into the stadium, which surprises the crowd as they usually entered slowly. The reasoning soon become apparent, as the smallest dragon so far, yet by far the quickest follows them rapidly to the nest, where they have set down the eggs and since retreated.

The Hungarian Horntail is black as the darkest night, yet instead of bronze coloured horns, they are a rose gold. The Hungarian Horntail quickly looks around the stadium, sniffing and inspecting all before setting down onto the nest. As it settles down over the nest, it does something the keepers once again have never seen before. The Hungarian Horntail has spread its wings over the nest area, sheltering the complete nest with its body and wings. Hiding it from view and denying access to all. As the crowd and judges look on, it suddenly seems as if a bunker has appeared and somehow Harry Potter much breach this dangerous and deadly obstacle.

It takes a moment for Bagmen to work back up his nerve, as he watches this deadly creature prepare its self and he realizes what the saviour of magically world is about to face. He raises his wand, " Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the BOY YOU LIVED, HARRY POTTER!" yells Bagmen as he fires off a cannon blast.

The cheering is subdue and crowd looks on as the youngest contestant slowly makes his way into the stadium unaware of the past out comes.

-={}=-

Harry Potter walks out of the tunnel looking around, the loud cheer and noise he was expecting is not there. Scanning the crowd for his two friend that have help him prepared for the task, spotting Luna and Hermione he take on their appearance. He can seen the visible tension and worried look in their eyes, as he nods to them.

As he then scans the crowd, Harry notices the skeptical and uncomfortable disposition of many. Looking up towards the judges he almost think he sees fear in their eyes, special Dumbledores which put him on alert.

Quickly looking back he spots the Hungarian Horntail, hunkering down in the center of the stadium. Unable to spot the nest, he moves off to the nearby stone pillar and takes cover.

Raising his wand, Harry yells out" Accio fire bolt" and waits for its arrival.

Looking around the pillar it seems as the Hungarian Horntail is content to simple sit there in the middle and watch him. Keeping an eye on the Hungarian Horntail Harry scans the stadium looking for the nest, yet is unable to find one.

Upon hearing his approaching broom, Harry eyes the dragon once more before move back behind the pillar. As soon as the broom appears before him, he mounts and instantly goes vertical.

Gaining height, Harry once again scans the stadium looking for the nest. Only to realizes the Hungarian Horntail has bunkered down over it, not moving as it just watches him. Slowly flying around the Hungarian Horntail, Harry watches it slowly and carefully rotates in place, while not creating any gaps in its coverage of the eggs.

Realizing that the only way he will get the Hungarian Horntail to chase him, is to anger it, Harry decides to dive-bomb the Hungarian Horntail. Acting on his plan, Harry starts to dive-bomb the Hungarian Horntail. As he approaches the Hungarian Horntail it seems to tense up and take a deep breath, only to let out a low growl that seems vibrate the air around him. 

Pulling out of the dive and gaining height Harry looks back at the Hungarian Horntail. It seems to look up at him curiously, as if pondering something. Seeing that the Hungarian Horntail has not taken after him, he once again dive-bombs, still in hopes of angering the Hungarian Horntail. Yet this time there is only soft growls and grunts as it just eyes him, as he passes almost close enough to reach out and touch it.

Once again reaching a safe height, Harry look back at the Hungarian Horntail. It seems as if studying him, looking up at him. Realizing that he would need to escalate the dive-bombings Harry pulls out his wand before starting his dive. Upon his approach though something happens, something that he never thought possible.

-={}=-

Amongst the crowd Luna and Hermione are sitting waiting for Harry to enter the stadium. They had spent the last couple of weeks practicing accio, and thankfully Harry was able to fully master the spell.

They had watch how Cedric was defeated, yet they were unsure what caused it, nor why he was withdrawn from the tournament. They had both agreed that the beautiful Fleur Delacour did well. Even though they had to fight to stay awake, her voice was amazing. Viktor had come out guns blazing by all looks of it to harm the Chinese Fireball. He was appeartly not worried about possibly damaging or even killing the young dragons still in their eggs. The vicious display of strength by the Chinese Fireball to their eyes seem to be in response to how Viktor challenged it.

Whispering to each other while they brought out the Hungarian Horntail, Luna and Hermione came to the realization that the dragons, had been response to the degree of threat. If there was no threat they simple enjoyed the display, while if there was a type of threat they would response in kind. They hope Harry wouldn`t do anything rash, but that was like asking if water was wet.

Upon hearing the cannon blast to summon Harry, Luna and Hermione turned around to watch their best friend enter the stadium. They clapped and cheer but with what happened to Viktor, they are tense and worry fills their eyes, as Harry nods towards them. They were not surprised at how much quieter the crown has gotten.

Although Luna seem to realizes that there were some member that did seem to be effected as much and carried on as normal. They didn't seem to have any wrackspurts about them. One even look a tad worried, but the others seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hermione seeing Luna glaze follows her line of sight and sees one of these groups of witches and wizards.

"What is it Luna" ask Hermione, looking back at her friend.

"I'm not sure Hermione, they don't have wrackspurts. Yet I know they are here for a great change, I hope the world is ready for it" states Luna.

Hermione give Luna a odd look, but she has learned in the past couple of years, that as odd as Luna is, she seems to have a clairvoyance about her. Thus Hermione has learned to trust her in these things.

They watch on with the rest of the crowd as Harry hides behind a stone pillar and calls out for this broom. Watching him peek around the pillar scanning trying figure out his plan, they hear the movement of the broom approaching and watch it also disappear behind the pillar.

Luna and Hermione are both surprised when Harry shoots out vertical instead of the side of the rock gaining height. They watch on in awe when upon reaching a safe height, Harry quickly takes note of his surrounding and slowly circles the Hungarian Horntail, studying it. As Harry seems to have come up with a plan, only for him to seemly dive-bombs the Hungarian Horntail. The crowd is slowly getting back into the event as they started to cheer and yell in excitement at the daring being shown.

Unsure of who grab onto who, Luna and Hermione hug each other as Harry comes out of his dive, only to dive again, as they watch on hoping Harry will be safe. They were surprised as the dragon simple sat there watching Harry, as if daring him to do more.

"No Harry, please don't do that" whispers Hermione as she watching Harry draw his wand and prepares to dive again.

Luna's eyes seem to light up and whisper happily to Hermione, "Oh, the blibbering humdingers are going to enjoy this." Hermione wide eye looks are Luna quickly, then back towards Harry and the Hungarian Horntail, only for it not to be there.

"Where did it go, who is that, how did they get there, the dragon was just there. That can't be who I think it is. I...it can't be, can it Luna?" Hermione states frantically, only for Luna to smile happily and nod. As Hermione simple looks back onto the stadium dumbfounded whispering, "It can't be, it just can't."

-={}=-

Dumbledore couldn't believe how the tournament was going and it was only the first task. How could this be happening, it was as if someone had wipe clean the board and was starting anew. It was terribly rude of them to start messing with things they didn't understand. There was a greater good to come from these events, didn't they understand that. These events were to allowing him to select allies for the future. Remembering back to his works on dragon blood, he knew some behaviourally patterns, yet today they all are acting different.

He had high hopes for Cedric, yet something had happen with no rhyme or reason. First how the magic came undone and then Cedric seemed over come with fear. Only moments before he was fine though, yet the fear was so great that it ended up breaking of the mind, of this intelligence and brilliant young man. Now he would have to deal with Amos Diggory after this event, as to what happen to his son.

Dumbledore was taken back at the strategy that Fleur Delacour used. To show such an ability, to try and outshine the common witch and wizard was just not right. This event was created to show the innovation and creativity of the new generation, not to use traits that other had no change of getting. Most insulting was that she was the only one to somewhat completed the first task. Draining her core should teach the young veela some manners though.

Dumbledore was quite impressed with the start of Viktor's task. Yes, it was uncalled for but then again it was just against a creature. It reminded him of a younger self, brash and quick to action. Through a hard lesson he learned to become the stagiest he was now. He would have like to temper Viktor, to bring him in line with his thinking. As that would make for an excellent ally in the coming battles. With it was this creature that made Dumbledore think the most. How did the keeper not realize the gender and what cause that small pulse of magic. That would have to wait for now, as the cannon blast to summon Harry went off.

Dumbledore watches slightly nervous as Harry enter the stadium and scans the crowd looking for his friends. He knew Harry and Ron where going through a rough patch, but that would be settled after this event , making everything run smoothly again. The two girls that he considered his friends right now, were alright but he only really need Hermione there to help his plans along. Dumbledore knew he could think of something to spilt them from the young and far to perceptive Luna, as she often knew things she shouldn't.

Seeing Harry take shelter and call for his broom with accio, filled him with delight. Dumbledore knew this would be difficult considering the distance that between him and his broom. Watching Harry as he quickly checks on the location of the Hungarian Horntail made him smile slight.

 _'He's learning not to rush in,'_ thought Dumbledore, _'sadly it will not be enough. For the Greater good he must be sacrificed.'_

Watching Harry shoot up vertical and take stock of the situation, before dive-bombing showing no fear. Gives Dumbledore a proud feeling, as he knows Harry will be able to survive, till his time is truly needed. Harry has just completed his second tempted at getting the creatures attention and draws his wand, ' _finally'_ Dumbledore thinks, now we gets to see other advancements Harry has made and how he can tailor them to suite the greater good.

Only for that thought to come to a terrible and complete halt. Dumbledore recognizes the figure that now stand where the dragon once stood. _'What magic is this!?'_ Dumbledore thinks furiously. 

Spotting his staff amongst the crowd, Dumbledore sees the stunned and astonished look upon their faces, Severus the most profound, they have come to the same concussion. As Dumbledore cannot allow this most evil and terrible magic come to pass, for it would ruin his plan for the greater good, he stands up and cast a spell.

-={}=-

_'The clutch of eight is being moved, again by these witches and wizards. What do they want'_ Iyesta thinks, as the enclosure she is locked in is lifted up. Leaving her stranded only to watch the quickly moving humans dash towards the structure before them. She remembers such buildings and others from her past life, but Iyesta knows that she must follow the rules that were laid before her by Mother. 

To follow the rules of Mother and The Ancient, to protect them and others from the sickening that has been happening to magic. That has changed though, Iyesta is unsure as to why but she knows somehow she is at the center of it. The Ancient told her before she was sent away to this silly event, that something might happen. To follow her heart and Mother will guild and help her on this path.

For the past fourteen years Iyesta has learned from her brothers and sisters, how to have fun and enjoy herself. From Mother and The Ancient, magic and how to protect those that she cares for. As with all Hungarian Horntails, the younger ones look after the clutch as they are much more nimble and agile then the elders who become strong and much more durable. As such the elders are the outer defense of the nest and the younger ones seconded layer of defences. As they are able to effortlessly move in and around the small areas where the hatchery are usually located.

Iyesta waits patiently on the witches and wizards to free her, as they move closer and closer to the structure. The gate opens and Iyesta takes off after the clutch she has sworn to protect, unnoticed that in her haste the dragon keepers have enter the stadium and have placed the clutch in a nest in the center of the stadium floor. Singled mindedly Iyesta follows them into the stadium and doesn't even give them a seconded thought when they flee, as her thoughts are to protect the clutch.

Iyesta sensing and seeing there is more witches and wizards nearby. Along with her brothers, sisters and tTe Ancient quickly settles down on top of the clutch, spreading her wings to fully cover the clutch from the crowd. Happily she can hears the soft grunts of approval from Purestian, the true mother of this clutch. 

As Iyesta looks around the stadium wondering what will happen next a loud cannon blast goes off, making her nervous. Iyesta eyes dart around the stadium looking for a threat only to come upon a small human.

 _'He doesn't seem like much of a threat, yet familiar'_ ponders Iyesta. Watching him retreat behind the pillar and hears his voicing something, which calls on a memory, yet she is unable to recall.

Watching this young human peak out from behind the pillar, watching her and looking for something. _'Is he after the clutch,'_ wonders Iyesta, quickly using her senses she makes sure the clutch is fully cover and softly growls.

Suddenly there is a piece of wood flying into the stadium and down behind the rock pillar. _'Is that a broom, how do I know that?'_ Iyesta questions herself. She has heard that witches and wizards use them to fly, but has yet to see one herself. As Iyesta herself is in the hatchery area, where the elders do not allow witches and wizards to enter, for the fear of them stealing from the clutches; like they have in the past.

The next thing Iyesta knows, is the human is shooting sky ward from behind the pillar, but she refuses to follow knowing that it will leave the clutch open to attack. Iyesta knows that her brothers and sisters will protect the clutch should she follow, but it is her duty and she will prove herself to them.

The young human slowly circles her, scanning again, _'He must be after the clutch then'_ realizes Iyesta now. As she shuffles carefully around in the nest, making sure she doesn't crush the clutch, while keeping the young human in front of her.

Suddenly he dives from his position down towards her, _'Ha, silly wizard. Up wind and thinking he will be able to surprise me. As soon as I get his scent I will be able track him regardless in this small area'_ Iyesta proudly states to herself. Slowly breathing in as he comes down closer and closer to her she finally gets a whiff of his scent and release a low growl that vibrates the very air around her.

The young wizard passes close enough that Iyesta finally fully takes him in; his scent , his dark black hair, a mark on his forehead that reeks of sickness and the glasses upon his face .... those eyes ..... those green eyes .... those emerald eye ...... _'my eyes'_ thinks Iyesta, before memories come sweeping in like a tidal wave.

-={}=-

Iyesta watches past events play before her; eating dinner with her human sister, mother and father. Laughing, joking and smiling with them as they hike though a forest. A boy with dark hair telling her she is a witch, as she makes a flower grow in her hands. A letter to a new school. Another boy with dark hair and glass that irritates her. Betrayal of one, finding love with the other. War, lost and happiness seem to flow together for a period of time. Then the birth of her son, her son Harry Potter, the son of the **human** Lily and James Potter.

 _'That's right my little one'_ a voice answer. _'You put everything you on the line for your son. You looked into the old ways that the modern witch and wizards have forgotten. I heard your plea, "God of magic, help me! I will dedicate my life to you. I will serve you always. I will bring glory to your name. Help me, please, help me". And so I answered, asking even if you had to give up everything would you accept and you did. So here we are my child'_

 _'Mother'_ Iyesta states with reverence. _'This is ... or was me?'_

_'Indeed, my little one. You have done all that I have asked of you, even if you do realize it nor understand. Now you have a choice before you my little one, if you so wish you may take your child back. I will allow it this once and only this once. There is still much to be done, but it's time for you to concern yourself with the present. I will talk with you again in the future, my little one. We still have so much to do'_ the voice of Mother whispers as it fades away.

 _'Mother is magic itself'_ realizes Iyesta. _'Am I Iyesta or is she Lily. As a dragon I'm Iyesta and as human I'm Lily.'_ Smiling to herself she realizes that can still be both and that's how it will be.

-={}=-

Even though it has seemed as if it has been ages, it has only been seconds as Iyesta snaps back to herself. Looking up to the young wizard she knows is her son, Harry Potter.

Watching Harry dive once again, Iyesta know what she wants and must do. Iyesta wants her child again, she wants to be a mother to him, as she should be. To do this she will need the help of her brothers, her sisters and The Ancient.

"Brothers, sisters, Ancient hear my plea," softly growls and grunts Lyesta. "This wizard before me, is my son. He has been tainted, but my son he remains. I ask. NO, I beg of you to allow me to help him! To possible reclaim him as my son, if he is willing, as Mother permitted me. " 

Iyesta can hear her brothers and sisters discusses this amongst themselves in low growls and grunts to low for the human ear. Many think this is foolish, yet others are interested as to what this will bring and the possible future. It is not till The Ancient answers does she have her reply and Harry is just finishing his second dive.

"Iyesta, will you stay true to the teaches of Mother. Will you teach your son the proper ways and above all stay true to the teachings of the flight!" growls out The Ancient. The others become silent and watch and ready themselves.

" I Iyesta, have and will dedicate myself to the teachings of Mother. I will serve Mother and the flight always. I will bring glory to Mother and the flight in all things" pledges Iyeseta in soft growls and grunts.

"In Mother we trust all thing" growls The Ancient. There is no flash of light nor tell tale sign of any magic for anyone to see, as it is an oath that all those that follow Mother have already pledge. " My brothers and sisters, prepare yourselves. It looks as if we are about to enjoy ourselves in a great game." He growls out happy. As he himself prepares for what is to come, for he can sense his old gift to wizard kind.

-={}=-

Iyesta upon hearing The Ancients answer, readies herself as she watches Harry with draw his wand and once again begins his dive. Calling on her innate magic, Iyesta becomes Lily, walking forwards towards her diving son. She can hear her brothers and sisters softly chanting softer then a human ear could hear, raising a barrier around them.

Lily can see the confusion upon Harry's face, "Hello Harry, my son." Says Lily as Harry comes to a stop a short distance away from her.

Harry simple cannot believe what is happening. One moment the Hungarian Horntail was before him, the next his mother. His dead mother! Lily can see Harry trying to figure out if this is a trick, a test of some sort or even a dream.

Seeing all these looks Lily can only thinking of one thing, the tune she used to hum when he was all but a babe in her arms. As Lily starts to hum the old tune, she laces it with her magic. As the old ways dictate, allowing the child's magic to sync with his parents, forever linking them.

It is this melody that resonates with Harry's magic, he knows this tune from long ago. Images seem to flash in front of his eyes, of a mother holding her child. Watching on, he recognizes the child as himself, and the lady that is now before him, the mother of this child. Watching her hum this very tune he now hears, and to see their magic slowly mix and combine forever linking mother with child.

"Mom" Harry barely whispers. Lily simple smiles and starts walking forward out of the nest, opening her arms to her son. Harry scrambles off his broom and runs across the distance into the embrace of his mother.

It is at this moment Dumbledore's spell hits the barrier with a loud bang. The barrier is now protecting those within stadium floor, causing a green ripple to flow on the surface . Bring both mother and son attention back to the crowd that surrounds them. They can hear gasps of rage, horror and wonder coming from the crowd as they are mystified. A dragon has becoming a human they thought dead, how is this even possible.

"Harry, I beg of you. Step away from that foul creature. It is nothing but deceit and lies." Booms Dumbledore's voice. " This could be some great trick to turn you from the light."

Harry in his mother arms, turns his head to look back at Professor Dumbledore in confusion. Harry's magic knows who stand before him, his gut tells him this is his mother even though she was just a dragon. Looking back, "Mom? What's happening" Harry whispers fearfully.

Glaring up at headmaster, "It's alright my darling boy." says Lily while hugging Harry tightly to her. Before pulling back slightly, to allow her to look Harry eye to eye. Reaching up with a finger to touches the scar on Harry's forehead. "For me to save you that night, my precious baby boy. I pleaded to magic herself, giving myself fully to her in mind, body and soul. Thus allowing you to be protected that night. There is more than likely still more I must do, but she has given me a chance to be a mother to you again. If you so wish."

Meanwhile Dumbledore seeing Harry going back to talk to this creature, that appears to have taken the form of Lily Potter. Calls upon the staff and guest to help bring down the shield preventing them from reaching Harry Potter. Yet even with their help the barrier remains, even with the power of the elder wand and hundreds of guest the barrier remains.

Suddenly there are more witches and wizards appearing inside of the barrier. Slowly everyone stops firing spells at the barrier. Suddenly this task seems to have taking on a life of its own, with possible far reaching events.

Taking a quick count Dumbledore realizes there is around thirty witches and wizards within the barrier. Some of their hands are a glow with the same colour as the barrier. _'They must be the ones controlling it. How is this possible, apparition should not be possible on Hogwarts grounds. The greater good must prevail.'_ Dumbledore thinks furiously.

Eyes light with righteous fury Dumbledore yells out " Who are you and what are you planning? You must know we will break though this barrier eventually and you will be held accountable for your treachery!"

Suddenly the crowd can hear slight laughing and giggling come from the members within the barrier. A older member of the group slowly moves forth, he appears to be middle aged compared to the other member who appear to be in their twenties and thirties. He turns slowly around peering at the crowd as if looking for something before his eyes come to Dumbledore and stopping as if finding something.

"Do you think that wand can harm me wizard?" calls out The Ancient. As if daring Dumbledore to cast a spell at him

"My boy, it is best that we come to a peaceful conclusion. Release young Harry back to us and I promise leniency" says Dumbledore with a firm voice. _'Does he know about the Elder wand? Never mind they may be able to hold the shield for now, but they will not be able to hold out forever.'_ Dumbledore knowing thinks, before whispering to Couch and Bagmen. "The Aurors and curse breakers have been sent for?" To which they both nod.

While on the stadium field the dragons have formed up in four groups, each one as the compass points. Two though have gone to stand some paces away from The Ancient, as if to act as honor guard. The Ancient snorts to himself as he heard the call for Aurors and curse breakers. Softly saying to the others "They are bring the Aurors and curse breakers, its time Iyesta. Begin the healing of your son, we will assist as needed."

"Mom, what do they mean?" ask Harry.

"Although my protect was complete Harry. I did not count on what Voldemort had done, to achieve his goals. For there is a piece of him inside your scar and we must remove it." Lily soft says to Harry who's eyes widen in fright.

"Get it out, get it out" Harry states franticly, backing up slightly in her arms.

" We will, my son. Just stand still." Lily says softly, as she lets go of Harry and slowly backs up. While six figures move forward to form a circle around Harry.

"Trust me Harry, it will be only a moment and then you will be free" Lily says before softly nodding, letting the group know it is alright to start. One of the figures draws forth a clear white gem before they slowly starts to chat.

One by one the others take up the chant, till they are all chanting softly. As the chant carries on, the gem slowly raises out of the hand skywards. Magic is slowing filling the air so much that crowd is now aware of it, as they have feel it thrumming the very air.

Dumbledore looks on in horror, _'What are they doing, what ritual is this. There will be no escape for them after this. Ahh the Aurors and cursebreakers are finally here.'_

The Aurors and curse breakers come rushing into the stadium, being lead by Amelia Bones. Seeing the barrier before them they start to attempt to break it down. They can feel the magic in the air, whatever they are chanting is powerful, but it is nothing compared to the barrier before them. The curse breakers quickly realizes the only way to bring down such a barrier is to incapacitate the ones that control it.

"What is happening here?" questions Amelia upon reaching Dumbledore and the rest of the judges.

" These witches and wizards have high jacked the tournament and now appear to be doing some kind of ritual on Mr. Potter" states Crouch while the other judges nod their heads.

"Dumbledore, are you unable to ascertain the cause?" Amelia asks, as she turns towards Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry my dear girl, this is magic I am unaware off." Dumbledore states calmly. Amelia just huffs slightly. Before turning back to the events happening before them stating, "By the looks of it, we will have answers one way or another"

Luna and Hermione watch on as their friend seems about to undergo a ritual. "All will be alright Harry, this will be a start of your rebirth, you will fly as you never had before." Says Luna softly but not softly enough that Hermione doesn't hear her. Looking down at her friend, Hermione gives Luna a questionable look. "All will be alright Hermione, you will see," Luna says dreamily up to Hermione before focusing back to the events before them.

Harry has not taken his eyes off his mother, he can't believe it's her. Yet alone what she has told him and despite it all, he just wants to be with her. So here he is, in the middle of this circle, the magic tugging and pulling on him. Yet his mothers magic keeps him calm and relax, as it flows around and though him. As it did as a child, it makes him smile happily at the feeling and so he loses himself in the gentle caresses.

The crowd watches on as the they watch the gem slowly float into the air. It continues to float up and over towards Harry, till is directly above him. It is at this point that the thrumming magic suddenly stops and flow suddenly directs itself to the gem above Harry. It is as if a fissure has appeared and is drawing in all the ambient magic.

Before their eyes, a black smoke slowly appears to be leaking from Harry Potter and is being drawn upwards and sucked into the gem. The crowd now looks on in horror, as to what that was and what have they done to their savour _._

 _'What have they done. No, no he was suppose to be sacrificed for the greater good. To help me defeat Voldemort, this is not supposed to be happening.'_ Thinks Dumbledore looking on in anger, as he sees his plans fall apart before him.

The ritual has ended and the chant slowly comes to an end. Harry collapses to his knees but not before he falls completely onto the ground, as his mother slides in to his side catch him and hugging him to her chest. Smiling down at him, "It's done Harry, it's done." Lily says softly. They both watch as the gem floats away from them.

The white gem now pulses with a black tinge. The smoke appears to be swirling within, trapped unable to free itself. Slowly the gem floats over to The Ancient, who holds his hand out waiting for it to land upon it.

The gem arrives in his hands and he slowly brings it up before his face. Smiling cruelly "Wizards, bah. To foolishly play with thing that you do not truly understand." He says to himself. "Let's see what we can do shale we."

Looking back to the crowd The Ancient raise his voice" Witches and wizards, you may call me Khellendros. Within the gem I hold in my hand, resides a part of a wizards soul. He played with magic's that he did not truly understand. " You can hear gasp and cry's of fear and horror. Dumbledore looks on unsure what is happening as he has even seen magic like this before. "This creature, for that is all he is now. Has spilt his soul, thinking to make himself immortal and yet, there is much more to soul magic then he imaged."

Dumbledore eyes widen as he realizes that something is about to happen he never saw the possibilities of. Amelia starts cursing Fudge under her breath, if what is being said is true her Aurors will be severely handicapped from budget cuts and new laws that have been enacted. From the crowd, you can hear the shouts of anger in denial and those of fear if what's is being said is to be true. Others look at each other and smile, in hopes their long waited plans may once again come true. 

"But fear not witches and wizards. For the spells that are need to truly protect his phylactery haven't been placed, for they have been lost to the ages of time." Khellendros said calmly. He knew Mother and Death had come to an agreement. For one to have protection they would have a true follower of death and obey his laws, as well as Mothers.

"Let me put your fears to rest," says Khellendros, while bring his hand forwards. He chants in a language non understand, even the dragons."Xenothi Tibi, Xenothis Duodonem. Xenothi Viviarandi, toth. Xenothi Morandibi, Xenothis Darme a te vide."

As Khellendros finishes his spell, the area bellow the gem shimmers as a rod begins to form. The small rod continues to form, the blackest of material that seems to absorb even the sunlight. Reaching up to the gem, the rod clasps onto it, completing the spell. Khellendros looks over the rod, smiling he states. "Whoever now hold this rod, now control this creature. For he who wishes to lord over others, your very being is now at the bearers command."

The crowd becomes silent, fear and wonder of what is about to happen grip all. Dumbledore trembles' in rage, unsure how to stop what is about happen. Amelia holds her breath fearing the worse, that the blood war will begin anew. Others within the crowd appear nervous, as their leader now seems to be at this beings control.

"For those that are innocent and victims of this creature, I promise you will be safe" states Khellendros. Looking around the stadium he grins while bring the rod before him and says "I command you creature. To those that were once your allies and servants, they are now your enemies. You are to hunt them down and destroy them. Bring fear to them as you did your previous victims. Your other phylactery, are to be destroyed. As you no longer have need of them. Those that didn't serve you, they are to be left alone and left in peace. Where ever you are this is now your task, go forth and obey."

The gem takes on a red tinge, as it accepts the order from Khellendros As he slides it into his belt, "Those of you that are truly innocent, you are free from his wrath. Those of you that are not, well I would wish you the best of luck, but you do not deserve it. May your final days know the fear and terror that you have caused others."

The crowd looks on in amazement and fear. Some now know they are safe and have nothing to fear. While others that were feeling joyous, now have a pit of dread and fear filling their minds and bodies. They must now try and figure out how to hide from this monster, that they have branded themselves to.

Amelia smiles to herself, those that once said they were under the imperius curse will now be hunted down by the vary monster they served. May they know the very horror and pain they cause on so many, as she thinks back on the loss of her family members. She knows the chaos this will more than likely cause, and she will play her part. She will show remorse and concern, as will be expected of her position and continue to protect those that she swore to. 

-={}=-

For one individual, he is madly trying to get out of the stadium and leave the grounds. He will eventually make it back to the manor that held his Lord. Only to come across the fallen form of his compatriot which is missing his hand , his face masked with pain and terror.

He will then turn to make his escape, only to come face to face with his Lord. Who will then fill his next moments of life with excruciating pain and terror, before he finally succumbs to his injuries, allowing him to escape in blissful darkness. His Lord will smile down onto the shredded corpse before him.

Cocking his head, he will ponder his next victim. Turning he will leave the grounds of the manor, to only disappear with a soft crack. To being his hunt anew, for he loves the thrill of the hunt. 

-={}=-

_'This cannot be happening. Harry must be sacrificed to the dark lord, so I can defeat him. Thus allowing the other to be redeemed.'_ Dumbledore thinks. _'I will not allow the loss of these families can be turned towards the light.'_

Seeing no other way, Dumbledore stands up and makes his way down to the barrier. The crowd watches as Dumbledore makes his way to the barrier, the closer he gets the more his magically aura flares and strengthens. Looking towards Khellendros, Dumbledore states in a calm and hard voice. " I challenge you to a wizard duel, Khellendros. If you do not accept, we will know you to be the coward show yourself to be. For you condemned those innocence to death." Although not loud his voice is heard throughout the stadium.

Snorting, Khellendros parts his hands and the barrier seems to reshape itself at his apparently will. There now seems to a divide in the barrier, an Auror lets loose a spell, where it is still absorbed by the new barrier. " You may enter wizard. Although it will do you no good." Khellendros says calmly.

Dumbledore not wasting time enters the barrier. Knowing he controls the most powerful wand, he is assure of his victory eventually. After his victory, he must figure out how to get both Harry and now the rod back to Hogwarts. So he can work these events into his new plan.

Khellendros and Dumbledore take up their positions. Dumbledore with the elder want at the ready, Khellendros standing there just looking at Dumbledore. "When you're ready wizard" Khellendros says.

No sooner the words leave his mouth Dumbledore explodes into action. His wand flashes tight and controlled actions, words flying from his lips ..... only for nothing to happen. Dumbledore looks down at his wand then to Khellendros in horror, "What trickery is this?"

"Trickery?" ask Khellendros laughing. "None. What happens when you come across a being that is more powerful then you. You are unable to defeat and yet alone injure?"

Dumbledore looks angrily at Khellendros before him, and slowly starts backing up in the direction of Harry and the creature that appear to be Lily.

Shaking his finger "Ahh, ahh, we can't have that now can we" says Khellendros, as he narrows his eyes and Dumbledore freezes unable to move. " Now to our history lesson. Three wizards came across a dragon, that none have seen before and thought they could defeat it. Needless to say they failed, the dragon though was interested in these odd wizards. When the dragon ask them what they wanted in reward for challenging him. A wand, an artifact to speak with the dead and another invisibility cloak. The dragon sees no harm to give them their wishes, stating to them they were lucky death didn't claim them that day. To the dragons amusement they would go forth and claim they defeated death that day. So a legend was started that day. The dragon although, did make sure his tools would never be able to harm himself."

Dumbledore felt his eyes go wide. Looking from the his wand to the dragon. "That cannot be possible that was centuries ago!"

Khellendros just huffs, waving his hand in dismissal. Dumbledore is suddenly back up in the judges booth and able to move. Stunned at the power just shown and if that story is true, Dumbledore realizes he is currently powerless and simple watches on. The crowd simple watches on in awe, their heads snap back and forth between the two figures. Some are trying to figure out the story, others understand what has been said and other are rooted to the spot still hoping this will soon end. So they can prepare themselves for what will be coming.

"Iyesta, our time is coming to an end. Carry out what you wish, then we will leave." states Khellendros looking over his should fondly at her.

Lily still kneeling beside Harry, who is tucked into her side. Have watch and heard what has been said. Looking up, "Mom, what does he mean?" ask Harry

Blushing Lily looks down to her son, "Mother has given me that chance at being your mother again, if so you wish." Seeing Harry about to speak, Lily presses a finger to his lips. "You would be reborn as I was dear, and all that includes." At her words Harry goes red, "you will retain your memories of your life and most importantly your friends. So do not fear the loss of those." Looking up at Khellendros as if seeking permission. As if he knows what she's asking, he nods. " They will be able to visiting when you ready to see them again. I will not hide you away from them, my son."

-={}=-

In the crowd Luna and Hermione sit watching in amazement. The latter in knowledge she has learned and will have to research to understand it full. The former in awe of the magic that is wrapped up in these events. Luna takes a hold of Hermione's hand drawing her attention. "What is it Luna?"

"We must let Harry go for a bit Hermione. It will only be a short time, for we will see him again. Changed but for the better, as he will be with family. Harry will fly again Hermione, but we must stand fast, and let him take wing." Luna says in a dreamy yet very serious voice.

Looking down at her friend, Hermione tightens her grip on Luna hand. Nodding her head, "I believe you Luna, as I believe in Harry." She knows she will be sad in the time he will be gone, but the chance of Harry being happily with his family is not something she will deny him. And so they watch as Lily talks with Harry. 

They watch as Harry scans the crowd looking for them. They stand there hand in hand with each other, eye to eye Harry and nod their heads. Luna giving little shooing motions with her hand mouthing, "Go be free and fly." Hermione with tears in her eyes whispers, "Go be with your family, we can wait".

-={}=-

Laying in the stadium field, Harry swears he can hear the words that his best friends stay to him. It is as if magic as carrier them to him, wanting him to hear their wishes. Smiling with tears in his eyes, he turns to his mother." I want to be your son, mom. Let me become your son again."

Lily smiling down at Harry, words from the Mother fill her. With her guidance Lily says "Kair tsavandai ja bulondik, hi yugann oidil shalatiy."

As she chants Harry is slowly engulfed in a white light. Upon completing the spell, the words fade from Lily's mind, as the light that was once Harry slowly shrinks and condenses. It does not stop, till it is the size of a ping pong ball. Where it then slowly floats towards Lily's belly and merges with her.

'Your son, is once again yours, my little one. A single egg you will lay and nurture, then your son will fly beside you again.' A voice whispers into Lily`s mind, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips she stands and softly says, "Thank you Mother, thank you for allowing me this gift."

-={}=-

Although the words were spoken softly, the magic of this unknown language is powerful. Within those that were watching, it is the ladies that feel the true effect of the spell. They do not know nor understand what is happening, but they can feel the effect. Magic, magic of life, the magic of a mother and a child, the unbreakable bond that they share. Somehow they know magic is giving these two a second chance at a life that was ripped away from them. It is beautiful and sad at the same time, and so the ladies in attendance feel tears run down their cheeks for blessing that magic has given them.

Dumbledore stand there in shock unable to comprehend the unknown magic before him. His plans in tatters, unsure what is to come. Voldemort now hunting his own followers, he knows there will be little remorse from the public. The horrors of the war still fresh and vivid upon some of their minds. Unsure what to do as of this moment, he simple watches on.

The crowd, some in tears, others in shock of amazement and some in disbelief watch on as they feel there is one more act to play out. So they wait in fear of the unknown.

-={}=-

Khellendros looks to Iyesta, who smiling in delight. "It's time we leave. There is much we still much do."

Before the crowd his image slowly fades, only to enlarge and change into that of a dragon they have never seen before. The sapphire coloured scales covered his sleek and muscular body, becoming dark azure at the tips of his wings. Whereas his belly is black as midnight of a moonless sky. The large horns sprouting from the base of his skull and elbows are ivory in colour, matching his sharp and deadly talons upon his feet. The most frightening though, is he fills and over flows the stadium floor. His wings branch out over the crowd, casting them in shade..

They all stare and bear witness to the dragon they now known as Khellendros. The dragon keepers simple stand in shock for nothing can could have prepared them for his site. No dragon matches his description and none will, at least not in this space and time. Many that were on their feet, they now cower in fear. Dumbledore, Amelia and the other judges simple look on as these events come to a close.

They watch on as the witches, wizards and the figure they believe to be Lily, climb onto Khellendros back. "Magic is unhappy with the current situation. She requires a return to the old ways, your survival will depend on making this change. To honor the old ways, you must teach and respect all those weld magic. Not only yourselves, it will be interesting to see if you can survive the crucible." Says Khellendros as he pushes off, leaving great fissures in the ground. The pressure of the down force cause by the beating of his wings, forces people that were standing into their seats. As they watch the mighty blue dragon fade into the distance.

-={}=-

It takes sometime before the crowd and judges come to their senses. The events and parting speech leave many in thought, some pleased, others angry at these turn of events. Only to remember the greater threat they face, as they now try to scurry home. To attempt to protect themselves from the monster they all know too well.

The dragon keeper will return the their charges, only to find both the eggs and dragons missing. Unsure to what has happen, they will leave and return to the dragon reserve only to find the dragons already there, waiting on them. It will take some time but eventually they will have a discussion with the dragons as to what the future will hold. 

The judges will thank the crowd for coming and witnessing the first event, and hope they will attend the coming events. It will only be later when they come upon the Triwizard Cup, now no longer burning. Will it will suddenly dawn on them that the Triwizard Tournament is over.

For one wizard is mentally broken, another dead, another missing for all they know and a witch, who was the only one to complete the task. They try and relight the cup, but all attempts fail, as if magic itself is preventing it. The next day they declare the tournament over and Fleur Delacour the winner.

Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will remain at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, trying to follow Khellendros final words. For some, it will work, others it will be harder but they have time.

Magic knows that it will take time but now they know and the future for all of her children looks brighter. For only as one will they be able to explore and experience magic to its fullest extent. For each races has their own and sometimes to takes another to expanded their mind to new and wonderful ideas. 

-={}=-

It has been four years since the dragon known as Khellendros interrupted the Triwizard Tournament and forever changing the magical world. There is still strife and hatred but there is also hope and peace.

Voldemort still hunts those that followed him. Taking his time, slowly going after them. He doesn't want to finishes the hunt to fast, although he has destroyed all his phylactery. Somehow he knows that once he completes his task, his life will be forfeit.

On the Delacour manor grounds there is now a large amphitheatre, where the Delacour conclave regularly puts on performances. They were one of the first to welcome all of Mothers children and the duet of Fleur and Gabrielle is the most loved by those that attend. For Gabrielle has joyous and playful voice and is accompanied by Fleur's accurate and versatile voice, they are able to accomplish such harmony and powerful songs, they often leave their guest speechless.

After completing his task and staying for a short time longer. Khellendros once again entered The Gray in search of his love. With the blessing of Mother, that he will once again be with his beloved. Before Khellendros departed though, he left a parting gift for the young Ashfall. The plans for a two seated dragon saddle and the rod of control to Iyesta.

Luna's eyes are wide in excitement and enjoyment, "Look Hermione, I can see our parents over by the lake. Harry or is it Ashfall now, do you think you could take show our parents something special?"

Sitting behind Luna, tightly clutching her around the waist and her face somewhat buried in Luna's hair. "Harry don't you dar ....." starts Hermione only to cut out in a scream of fear and enjoyment. As Ashfall tucks in his right wing, to roll into in dive down towards the lake and their parents.

Ashfall smiles to himself as he dives down towards the lake, hearing Luna's laughter and Hermione scream. Controlling his dive he levels off just before the surface of the lake, his talons just brushing the surface of the water. Soaring over towards their parent he barrels rolls over them, to Luna's delight and Hermione's displeasure, although he can tell she is enjoying just as much as Luna.

"Ashfall, you better not be trying to give these girl's parents a heart attack with your stuns!" yells Lily, from where she is sitting beside Hermione's parents and Luna's father.

Chuckling to himself, Ashfall starts to fly once again up towards the clouds. "I told you it would be amazing Hermione. See Harry is keeping us safe, oh look at that view over there" a point Luna says.

" Yes, yes. Luna your right, Harry is amazing and that is an gorgeous view," says Hermione, once her heartbeat has calmed down. "Thank you, Ashfall"

"Welcome, Mione" comes Ashfalls deep voice, still sounding like the old Harry she knew. He was happier now, then she could ever remember. Free to fly, to be with his mom, his friends and free of the expectation people held him to. 

Hermione smiles and wonders what the future will hold, only to feel Ashfall shift. "Don't you dare try that a......" only to be cut off in a scream of enjoyment as he dives and plays in the air with them, as only her best friend could do.

Fin.

_I hope you enjoy my story and thank you for reading,_

_Kel_


End file.
